The present invention relates to a defect judgement processing method and apparatus which selectively collects necessary image data from a detected image and applies image processing operation to the collected image data to perform defect judgement.
In conventional visual inspections, there has been known a technique by which positional information on inspection points of such an object to be inspected as, e.g., a parts-mounted substrate are previously registered as inspection window data so that an image including the inspection points is detected to perform defect judgement on the basis of image processing of ranges indicated by the inspection window data.
The aforementioned prior art, which requires a lot of parameters for use in the image processing and defect judgement and further requires parameters corresponding to various types of parts to be separately set, has had a problem that it takes a lot of time to optimize the parameters.